Love Can't Be Denied
by KickingAnders
Summary: Kory Anders lost everything she loved, she thought she could finally live in peace after everything that she went through. Until her Ex boyfriend comes back into her life bringing back those feelings she once had for him. But what happens when your enemy return to finish what he started along time ago?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first FAN FICTION IM SO HAPPY lol i really hope you guys like it,more chapters heading your way XOXO hopefully you guys enojy the story heres a tease of what to come.

* * *

 **Prologue:**

"Stand Still" I yelled as I tried to punch Him in his face. Right kick,left kick ,double kick. Fighting assassin was getting difficult by each second he knew my moves well he knew what moves i was going to use. It wasn't suppose to be like this where did i go wrong, the team had a mission infiltrate Assassin's layer and get out, we didn't expect some of the villains to be their Bane,Slade, Deathshot,Killer Frost, Poison Ivy, Joker, Harley etc. they were all fighting against the team it didnt make sence. Why would they be fighting alongside Him?

"You were better than this" Assassin smirked flipping me over his shoulder. I landed on my back in the hard sand causing me to lose air. Mocking me he started gasping for air as he put his feet on my chest. "Tsk. Tsk. This is pathetic you've gotten weak"

"Get of me!" I screamed as I hook my legs on his waist and threw him off me getting up right away I position myself in a fighting stance.

"Feisty… i love that" he stood up blowing a kiss. I ran toward him kicking him in his jaw causing him to stubble back he recompose himself, Touching his jaw he wiped the blood off his mouth.  
"Now this is gonna get interesting real fast" he smirked and ran toward me I was able to counter his attacks by a bit. He swinged his arm hitting my jaw, taking that opportunity he managed to punch my stomach knocking the wind out of me. I gasp for air as i felt the instant pain. Recovering myself quickly I roundhouse kick him causing him to turn his back toward me i knee him and i took that opportunity to jump on him hooking my legs on neck i was gonna throw him on the ground when i felt him grab my waist throwing me off. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me towards him our lips meet instantly... so familiar but not the same as it use to be. I pulled away swinging my arm to meet his face but he grabbed me spining me around while his hand crease my cheeks.

"Keep your filthy hands off me" I yelled struggling to break away.

"I think you need some motivation to fight for" he whispered in my ear. He released his hold on me and twisted my arm behind me "Nightwing was it…Thats the guy your with now…he's gonna get what he deserves for touching what's mine"

"Don't you dare touch…" I screamed once i felt instant impact on my shoulder. The cracking sound was heard i turn my head to see my shoulder was dislocated. The pain was to much i held my shoulder as i felt hot tears running down my cheeks.

"Don't worry you won't feel the pain anymore" assassin said laughing he grabbed my shoulder and put some pressure into it. I let out a scream little by little I started losing conscious,Assassin release his hold on my shoulder and threw me to the ground. Not before i saw him turning around and walked away grabbing 2 swords behind his back calmly he twirled it around his hands making his way toward Nightwing who was to busy fighting 4 androids to pay attention to the fact that Assassin was making his way toward him.

"No…please" I whispered to weak to do anything but just stare at what Assassin was gonna do.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **"Good morning beautiful" my fiancé murmured kissing me all over my face.**_

 _ **"Not much of a good morning when you decide to wake me up so early." I whisper turning myself to see his handsome face giving him a good morning kiss.**_

 _ **"Well, if you wouldn't have kept me up all night you wouldn't be so tired" he chuckled hugging me closer "4 rounds of lovemaking is too much Kory" I grabbed a pillow and snacked him.**_

 _ **"Hey you started it" I giggled getting up.**_

 _ **"Dont mind the view at all babe…gets better and better everyday"**_

 _ **"Pervert" I laughed walking to the bathroom getting ready for a warm relaxing shower.**_

 _ **"Only for you" he yelled.**_

"Only for you" I whisper looking outside i felt a single tear roll down my cheek. I've been holding in this pain for so long. It just feels like yesterday we were together spending time with each other, and now you're gone. Why did you leave me? Why didn't I take your advice, if I would have stopped being a hero, you would still be here. Their was a knock on the door.

"Kory its me Veronica, can I come in?" Veronica asked from behind the door.

"Yeah…come on in" I wiped my tears with the sleeve of my sweater.

"Oh sweetie" she said rushing to give me a hug " Don't blame yourself…you didn't know this was going to happen"

I untangle myself from her hug "How can i not be the one to blame Veronica?, I should have stopped working alongside Batman when he asked me to stop, but I didn't, and for that reason he's now barried 6 feet below ground." I felt myself on the verge of breaking down. To cry this guilt that I've been feeling ever since the death of Chris. Its been 1 year without him, my heart is empty theirs nothing but guilty and regret.

"The one person i was going to spend the rest of my life with is dead, and it's all my fault. This is all my fault ."

"This is not your fault Kory" she said tears beginning to form in her eyes, she blinked them back, her voice was strong and determined "Don't you think we all feel the same, Chris was my brother and I miss him so much. Im gonna tell you this once Kory, Stop blaming yourself and look for the killer…hes the one to blame not you"

Veronica was right i had to stop blaming myself for Chris death. I nodded my head and gave her a hug.

"You're right…Its just pain i feel inside"

"Their's also pain inside me. He was my brother Kory"

"I know Veronica" i composed myself and took a deep breath and continued "I'll be at the graveyard.… when im ready" I told her. She nodded her head giving me a quick hug and she left.

Walking to the graveyard was difficult to say the least. Veronica and I decided to go alone and not bring the guys along, It would be better to have this time alone with him.

"Go on first Kory" Veronica whispered. I took a deep breath and walked toward Chris's grave. I reached his grave and sat down next to him.

"Hey…i I brought you some flowers" I giggled "I know you don't like flowers…but… I i can't take this pain away Chris why did you leave me. Forever. Remember when you told me, you told me we would stay together forever" I turn and curled up next to his grave and just cried. Hours passed and it started to get a little dark I got up and prayed in Tamaranian for his soul, i made my way toward Veronica my eyes puffy and red from all that crying.

"Go on Veronica, sorry for taking so long" i told her once i reached her. She nodded her head and walked into the graveyard. I hugged myself as i felt a cold breeze, i looked at one of the tree's and saw a man looking at me all dressed in black.

"Hello" i waved making my way toward the man "Are you ok sir"

i reached the tree just to see no one their. I shivered that was completely weird, something about that guy looking at me felt weird i turned around and saw him again standing their next to my car. What the hell. What's wrong with this guy i walked up to him ready to tell him if he needed any help but then I saw him reached behind his pocket taking out a gun pointing it at me.

"Wow…put your gun down sir, you don't want to make a…" i felt an impact on my stomach and my chest.

"Hey Princess…Im back" was the last thing I remembered before everything around me was consumed into darkness.

Eeeeeee im happy my 2nd chapter what do you guys think sorry about the grammer i tried to fix it the most i could. Any how i was reading this story like a few years back anyone remember a stoy called LOst Soul if so DM me im looking for that story :) If i get 10 reviews I'll update the 3rd chapter. Bye guys


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up was the biggest mistake i made. My whole body was hurting, I let out a moan as i tried to sit up, but decided against it and rested on the bed again. Bed. Wait bed how did i get into bed i don't remember coming back home. Everything was fuzzy at the moment I don't remember anything, all that come into my head was the vist to the graveyard and that was it, from then nothing.

"You're lucky Veronica was their with you Kory" i turned my head to find Bruce sitting on the computer chair his arms folded over his chest.

"Yeah about that, what exactly happened" I asked him

"You were shot two times, not once but twice " he said. It all started to come back to me that guy all dressed in black pulled out a gun and shot me. Bruce leaned forwards and looked at me seriously " I want a full description of the guy and anything that you remember"

"Umm i looked at a tree and he was their all dressed in black I couldn't really see his face but something about him gave me the creeps" I stopped to think of anymore details i could remember " I walked toward him to see if he needed any help but when I reached him he vanished and then he was next to the car and he shot me" I told him from what I could remember which was mostly said nothing he took a breath and looked at me.

" You were careless Kory and that could have gotten you killed"

"I was just not thinking straight Bruce" i told him trying to not make eye contact with him.

"Of course not Kory, how many times have I told you not to let your guard down, but you never listen and look at were this has lead you" he said raising his voice

"You know why i wasn't focused Bruce" I told him getting a little annoyed.

"I know Kory but that still doesn't justify anything" he said sharply

"Well I'm sorry Bruce. Chris was taken away from me ONE YEAR AGO and I'm sorry that I can't hide my feelings like you do. I can't walk around making it seem like I'm ok when you and I know that I'm not" I yelled feeling tears streaming down my face. " I'm not you Bruce I can't hide my feelings"

"Get some rest. Practice tomorrow at 7 am sharp don't be late" Bruce said getting up and leaving. I screamed in frustration, why does he always have to be like and i got along great but ever since Chris died, we've become distant the father daughter relationship we had slowly faded and sometimes I think that it is my fault, probably it is.

Great tomorrow training with the Batman and I'm still injured, hopefully the wounds won't open up during training. I can only hope they don't. I layed down in bed for what seemed like hours, my mind started wondering back to the men all dressed in Black who was he? what did he want? Was he after me ? What were his intention? So many questions unanswered, but still he shot me meaning he wants something from me but what?

"Miss Anders may I come in" Alfred our butler asked from behind the door.

"Of course Al come in" i told him. Alfred was like a Grandfather to me he's the sweetest and kind person you could ever meet and not to mention his pie's are the best in the world.

"I brought you some chicken noodle soup and a glass of Orange juice" he said in his British accent."Just the way you like it" he handed me the soup and place my orange juice on the counter next to my bed.

"Thanks Al I really appreciate it" i told him sitting up to eat some of this delicious soup

"Al how many times have I told you to call me Kory not Miss Anders it makes me feel old and im only 20"

"Sorry Mis-…Kory its just a habit to do it" he told me sitting down on the edge of the bed

"It's Ok Al" i told him eating my delicious soup.

"So did Master Bruce give you a lecture"

"You can say that but he mostly scolded me and he wants me to be up at 7 for practice." I finished my soup and the light bulb in my head lit up "Alfred Please tell him to cancel practice I really don't want have to work out with this injury and he's going to make me run and he's going to make work

hard " I pleaded giving him my best puppy face.

Alfred laughed "I'll try my best but you know Master Bruce he won't change his mind"

"Oh come on Al please I'll help you in the kitchen for a month scratch that I'll help you for two months if you do convince him" I pleaded. It was all or nothing , Al gave me a face probably a disapproving face. Alfred doesn't like me going into the kitchen at all, when I first arrived at Wayne Manor I almost burned down the Manor just trying to bake a cake ever since then I'm not allowed in the Kitchen to cook. Poor Alfred he was afraid of losing his Kitchen then my own safety well not that it matters since I'm Tamaranian.

"Will see Kory but the answer will be a big fat No" he told me

"Well it was all worth a try" I pouted taking a final sip of my orange juice.

Alfred got up from the bed and got my place and glass and he walked out the room but stopped "Has Master Bruce mention anything too you about some guests"

"Guest? No. Who's going to be here Al?" I curious asked.

"Master Bruce will tell you that" he said turning off the lights and leaving me alone.

Great guests hopefully it's Selena so she can get Bruce out of here for a week or two and make him forget about the training tomorrow. A girl can only wish for so much.

 **So Far i think im doing good with the story im looking for maybe 20 or so chapter that is if the story does get some attention. I can only hope so.**

 **Thanks you for all the support guys XOXO.**


	3. Chapter 3

Don't forget to review, I love reading reviews. I already have the story planned out, the only thing I really hope is that you guys like the story. ANYWAYS let's get this show on the road. Just to let you all know some part of my story is made up and some are facts that I read online.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I groan as I heard the sound that awoke me up from my peaceful slumber. I grabbed the pillow that was next to me and placed it over my head, desperately trying to keep that annoying sound from reaching my ears. Seeing that the pillow over my head wouldn't stop that annoying sound coming out of the clock, I decided to get up. I slammed the buzzer to silence that annoying **BEEPING** sound and looked at the Shit, not good 6:25, I overslept. I slowly got up so I wouldn't open my wounds. I walked to my closet and grabbed a pair of white and black Adidas sneakers, a white shirt and a pair of black yoga pants. I quickly changed and pulled my hair into a messy pony tail and went downstairs. Once I was down I decided to go inside the kitchen, when I went inside I saw Alfred making some pancakes, Yummy.

"Morning Al" I greeted

"Ah, Miss. Anders I was afraid I would have to go upstairs and wake you up myself" Alfred said as he prepared the pancakes.

"I was up since 5 in the morning Al" I told him grabbing an apple from the fruit basket, leaning against the counter I took a bite out of my apple.

"Of course Miss Anders, but when I went to check on you, you were still asleep" he chuckled.

"Umm… I was just resting my eyes" I murmured

"Of course Miss Anders"

I rolled my eyes "Where's Ryan?"

"Master Ryan is with Miss Veronica, she insisted in staying with him all night" Alfred said as he placed some pancakes on a plate and handed them to me.

"Thanks Al" I took a bite "I owe her one, I hate being away from my baby for so long" I said in between bites.

"It was better that way Miss Anders; baby can feel a mother pain" Alfred said " now finish eating you have a long practice a head of you"

"Ugh… you couldn't convince him Al" I asked hopefully

"You know how Master Wayne is, he's a stubborn person, and he won't let this go" Al said

"Well not when he's around Selena, he would do anything for her" I told him taking another bite of my pancakes. "Hey Al what time is she getting here?"

"Miss. Anders, Miss. Kyle is-"

"Hurry up Kory" Tim yelled form the doorway of the kitchen, Tim Drake AKA Red Robin. Tim Drake is a black haired young teenage boy with a killer body of a model, not to mention he's a great fighter. Bruce Wayne took him into his wing, when Tim had just turned 16 years old his parents were poisoned by a man whose name I'm not aware off.

"Yeah I heard you Drake I'm going" I rolled my eyes and placed my plate on the dish washer.

"See ya Al, as always breakfast was delicious" I told Alfred as I gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

I walked out the kitchen with Tim right next to me.

"How are you feeling Red?" Tim asked

"Like I've been run over by a bulldozer a couple of hundred times" I told him.

"So you think you can fight and …you know"

"Hey… I'll be fine Tim don't worry. All I have to do is block any type of damage Bruce would want to do to my stomach"

"Easier said than done Red, Bruce won't go easy on you. You know that right"

"Of course, Bruce always pushes us to the limit-"

"No Kory. Bruce isn't going to hold back, after what happened to you I... I've never seen Bruce so worried. kory we went to stop a Bank robbery last night and he almost got shot. He let his guard down. Batman. Never. Let's. His. Guard. Down. " Tim said looking at me straight in my eyes. He sounded more mature and it seriously scared me Tim is more of a chill person. But looking at him and seeing at how he's taking this situation I understand that what happened last night was no joke.

"What? It was nothing to get him like that. I mean we risk our lives everyday Tim … I -"

"Red we don't want to lose you…After what happened to Jason… that would break him you're like a daughter to him. He just can't lose you, it would break him, remember that."

I let out the deep breath I've been holding since this whole conversation. We continued walking in silence to the training room, but my mind still clouded with thought of what Tim said. Bruce let his guard down and it was my fault. What if he seriously got hurt or it could have ended badly. UGH if I only was more aware of my surroundings and I didn't let my guard down none of this would be happening.

We finally reached the training room to see that Bruce punching the living daylight out of the punching bag. I swallowed hard as I saw the punching bag fly to the other side of the room. Hey! I might be from Tamaran but Bruce has to be one of the best warriors this planet has. Quick, Intelligent and strong he even puts up a fight against superman. I may be a little afraid.

"You're late. You're up first kory" Bruce said looking at me only and not at Tim.

Great just Great! Just what I needed. Let me go cry in the corner first

"Good luck Red, you're going to need it" Tim whispered. "Try not to get beat up"

"Thanks Tim that what I wanted to hear all along" I whispered back

"You're very welcome Red" he chuckled as he sat down on the mat as me and Bruce took position on the center of the room.

"Begin!" Bruce yelled before I could even position myself in a fighting stance.

* * *

Boom! End of chapter 3 lol sorry guys for the long wait but things are about to get heated up on the next chapter of Love can't be Denied 20 reviews for the next chapter. Love you guys and thanks for the support.


	4. Chapter 4

"WHAT THE HELL, BRUCE!" I yelled as i blocked a punch from touching my face but I felt a hard blow on my stomach. I instantly grabbed my stomach gasping for air. Bruce didn't stop as he reached for my hand and threw me over his shoulder causing me to land on my back still holding on to my stomach.

"Get up and fight" Bruce ordered. I ignored him as I struggle to get back up on my feet.

I positioned myself in a fighting stance and ran toward Bruce Punching him in the face, he countered and twisted my arm back hitting the back of my knee making me fall. Finding back my own strength I started to stand up. I did a cartwheel managing to get my arm out of his grip. I ducked under as Bruce try to roundhouse kick me in my head and I took that as a opportunity to low sweep kick him making him fall flat onto his back. He instantly jumped back into his feet grabbing 3 batarangs from his back launching them at me. I rolled out of the way as fast as I could dodging them for a slit second.

"That's enough!" Tim yelled quickly getting up.

I looked at Bruce with an irritating look. He smirked at me. Oooh it was so on you Son of a Bitch! I ran straight into Bruce punching him in his face and his Stomach. Kneeing him in his gut. He was taken back for a second and punch me in my stomach so hard that it left me paralyzed by a few seconds. I screamed in agony and fell flat on my stomach.

"Enough!" Tim yelled "Bruce we're practicing you're taking this way to seriously"

"It doesn't matter if we're practicing or not our enemies won't feel pity for her… she needs to adapt, if something like this happens to her she needs to know what to do. Joker, Bane, Deathshot, Killercrock, Penguin they won't hesitate to kill her" Bruce said.

"Look at her Bruce she's recovering from bullet shots" Tim reasoned

"Doesn't matter,somone can shot her during patrols and she's going to have to suck it up and continue fighting" Bruce said as he exit the room.

I started cough up blood and Tim rushed to my side turning me around to check on my wounds.

"Shit!" Tim hissed "Kory your shirt is covered in blood"

I looked at my hand and saw it covered in my blood, I looked at my shirt and saw that instead of being white it was now covered in all red.

"Hold on to my neck. I have to look for Alfred" he said and i did as he told me to do he lifted me up slowly, I moan in pain as i felt my body being ripped apart from the blow i took.

"ALFRED! ALFRED!" Tim yelled as we exit the training room.

"Yes Master Drake- Oh My" Alfred gasped as he emerged from the living room "Miss Anders Your shirt"

"No time to explain Al" Tim said as he layed me on the couch

"Master Drake their a First aid kit is under the kitchen table bring them to me" Al instructed. Tim rushed into the kitchen.

"Im going to have to lift you shirt up Miss Anders to see how much damage you receive" Al said and I nodded my head, before he could check on my wounds the doorbell rang. Alfred looked at me with a hesitant look in his face.

"Al go, check who it is" i told him weakly. He nodded his head and hurried off.

"Alfred! Long time no see" greeted the person.

"Master Grayson…How…How are you?" Al shuttered

Oh no! Not good. Come on Kory get your self together, get up and make a run for it. They can't see you like this. I heard them talking and i took that as an opportunity to get up and go to the kitchen. I slowly got up but I instantly started feeling a little dizzy. I was losing a lot of blood but i had to get out of here I made my way to the opposite direction from the guest. They couldn't see me like this, they would freak.

"Al you have guest" said the same voice that greeted Alfred at the door.

"No actually Master Dick, thats Miss Andres, shes a friend of the family" Alfred explained

"Hey Im Dick Grayson and these are my Friends Pleasure to meet you" Dick greeted.

I was feeling even more dizzy then before, i felt that in any minute i would pass out. Come on Al get them out of here i cant hold on for much longer.

"Uh …Dude are you ok, you don't look so good from here" a concerning voice asked

"Yeah" I managed to say weakly

I started to sway a bit and i knew that i was about to pass out any minute.

"Im here" Tim yelled as he reached the room with the first aid kit

"Why do you need a first aid kit? " a monotone voice asked.

"I …ummm…" Tim chuckled nervously

My breathing was coming in short by the minute, It was getting harder to breathe thats when i felt my legs give out and i fell backwards.

"WOW I got you" Dick said as he held on to me.

"OMG"

"Dick! Look at her shirt"

"Dude! She's bleeding" was the last thing i heard as everything around me was consumed in complete darkness.

 **Hey another chaper done Because on my kick ass supporters love you guys and don't forget to review. 25 reviews for the next chapter guys! Anyways what do you think Who are these people? And why are they here. Make a prediction** **Guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

I groan as the sun ray's from my window greeted me from my some what crazy nightmare. Wait! Nightmare i lifted my shirt up and touched where my wounds were at just to come to realize that I didn't have anything not even a scratch. I let out a breathless laugh and laughed at myself.

"Geez, no more coffee" i told myself as i got up and changed into something casual. I decided on a Royal blue turtleneck long sleeve dress with black heels. I curled my hair and put some light makeup on. I looked at my reflection in approval adding a bit of red lipstick on my lips. Once I was done I grabbed my purse i took out my phone 8:00 just in time, can't be late for my 10 o'clock photshoot. I walk downstairs and went inside the kitchen to see Alfred cutting up some fruit.

"Morning Al" I said "You won't believe my crazy imagination"

"Good morning and I believe the phrase is hit me with your best shot" Alfred chuckle

"Well i had the craziest dream. I was shot and then we meet some people and they saw me bleeding from my injuries, crazy right, but I'll be telling you later. I'm running a little late for my photoshoot and i wanna spend some time with my baby" i told him in a rush

"Miss Anders your dream wasn't-"

"Sorry Al, Where's my son?" I cut him off

"In the living room Miss Anders" he responded

"Thanks Al!" I said and ran out the kitchen

"Wait Miss Anders!"

I came to a halt as i saw the 5 strangers sitting on the couch. One of them, a raven haired girl was playing with my baby. While the other chatted amongst stopped what they were doing as they saw me standing here in the middle of the living room. I heard the footsteps behind me stop dead in their tracks.

"It wasn't a dream, was it?"

"No, Miss Anders" Alfred said giving me a small smile leaving me alone with them

Before I could tell him anything someone cleared their throat. Holy mother of God, standing infront of me was a well built good looking guy with a blue shirt, you could legitimately see he his abs and muscles. He was a walking god. Ok well not really but he was really attractive and sexy! Not to mention Sexy!

"You look better than yesterday…i mean you look a whole lot more healthy"

"Thank you, i guess I feel better"

"Hey I'm Dick Grayson, you might remember me from last night" he chuckles extending his hand. Oh god that laugh. Let me fangirl for a minute i could just ummmm, ok no bad Kory. Rule number one when you see a sexy guy he's probably taken or he's Gay. I just nodded in acknowledge not wanting to get killed by the Red head girl behind him. He dropped his hand and continued "Shes Barbara Gordon-"

"Im his girlfriend" she cut him off and emphasized the word Girlfriend. HA! Hes taken never ignore that rule girls.

"Im Garfield Logan" the smallest member of the group introduced himself waving at me. "and my wife right here is Rachel Roth" he introduced her giving her a kiss on her lips. Which i had to look away from. I honestly can't look at other couple without breaking down, just seeing them happy makes me miserable even jealous because my happily ever after was taken from me.

"Victor Stone little lady nice to meet you "

"It's really nice to meet you all. I'm Kory Anders " i told them giving them a small smile " I walked up to Rachel "Im gonna have to take Ryan" i told her giving her a small smile Rachel nodded handing me Ryan over.

"Hey honey" I greeted giving my son a kiss on his forehead. "How's my Prince Charming" he waved his hands in the air laughing and gurgling.

"Miss Anders their going to be here for a while an Master Bruce expects you to show them around Gotham" Al explained as he entered the room with a tray of orange juice.

Chaperone them great Bruce! Just what I needed to babysit a group of people and show them around.

"Ok Al" i replied as i took a seat in the arm chair and played with my son.

"He really likes you doesn't he" Rachel asked.

I laughed nodding my head rocking Ryan back and forth "Of course I'm his mother" they looked at me with a shocking expression.

"DUDE! HE'S YOUR SON" Garfield exclaimed. Rachel gave him an irritating look and smacked him in his head.

"Sorry what this idiot is trying to say is that we thought he was Bruce son" Rachel said "We were told he had a son and we thought it was the baby"

"No thats Damian Wayne, hes 8 he's in school right now, this baby right here is Ryan he's my son" I said

"So you're married" Babs asked me

"No im just a single mom, Bruce, Alfred help me take care of Ryan" I explained

"Where's the father" she asked getting the attention of the others as well "We would like to meet him"

"I know you're curious Barbara, but I would appreciate it if you don't ask those questions ever again, curiosity killed the cat"

"Sorry to have offended you but we just wanted to know" she replied clearly pissed at me "you know it takes two people to make a baby"

"Babs!" Dick yelled at her.

"I'm sorry I don't think I introduce myself" I laughed a little "My name is Kory and you need to check your attitude before you talk to me like that"

"Kory, more like Bitch if you ask me" Dick gave babs an irritating look she shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh I'm sorry. Was I suppose to be offended by that?"

"If that makes you sleep at night" Babs snapped back

"You really have a big mouth " I told her "I can already start visualizing duck tape over your mouth I honestly can't see how Dick can stand being near you"

"YOU FUCKING BITCH" Babs yelled getting up but Dick grabbed her and sat her down again.

"Hit your ego didn't I" I laughed

"Miss Anders" Alfred exclaimed

"What Alfred?" I asked in my innocent voice

"Kory!" The deep voice of the man of the house said "Apologize"

"Oh my god speak of the devil" I hissed as Bruce walked into the living room dressed in his business suit.

"Apologize to Barbara" he told me folding his arms.I rolled my eyes and looked at Barbara who had a smirk planted on her face. Hell no im not apologizing for nothing so i just shrugged my shoulder and continue to rock Ryan, who was clearly aware of what was happening and began to get a little fustrated.

"Kory Anders " he threatened. Boy oh boy he's using my full name.

"Ummm she started it" I pointed at Barbara who was now taken aback by my childish actions, clearly so were the others as they just started at me and Bruce.

"I didn't ask you who started it Kory, I'm asking you to apologize to her. They're our guest"

"Fuck no" I replied "I'm not going to apologize for something I clearly didn't do"

"Are you sure about that?" Bruce asked. I looked at Bruce Great! im I really going to run 6 laps around Wayne Manor and do 500 push-ups, sit-ups, and spar with him. Ok maybe I should reconsider his offer. I looked at Barbara again who was paying attention to us, she was just curious and I took it to far but then again she's annoying but then their Bruce and What the heck.

"Fine…ok im Sorry Barbara for what I said and I'll take it back, but not all of it" i told her "Their I said it Bruce and If you don't see me tomorrow it because I probably ran away"

"I'm ok with that" Bruce chuckled as he took a seat in his arm chair next to me "Go find yourself better parents that can stand you"

"Fuck never mind I'm 20. No one wants to adopt me anymore" I cried " Take me Back Dad! I'll behave and be a good daughter" I cling onto his arm. Ryan started to cry I stood up and placed him on my shoulder pacing around the living room to calm him down.

"I assume Alfred told you I want you to show them around Gotham" he asked which I nodded my head yes.

"I also have to talk to you about yesterday, crazy weird shit happened"

"Let me guess…your wounds are gone" Bruce said I stopped pacing surprised that Bruce knew. Alfred came and grabbed Ryan and I took a seat on the arm chair again

"Ok what's going on now who are they?" I asked

"Meet Dick Grayson AKA Nightwing, Barbara Gordon AKA Batgirl, Victor Stone AKA Cyborg, Garfield Logan AKA Beast Boy and Rachel Roth AKA Raven also known as the TITANS" Bruce said. I looked at them one by one coming to realization that they were my old teammates/family and Bruce clearly knew what my relationship with them was before I started to work for him. I had to act shocked by the news Bruce was giving me, I couldn't let the Titans find out that I'm Starfire especially not Nighwing. Not after what he did to me. It all made so much sence Raven healed me with her magic.

"What!? I mean …wow …I didn't know" I shuttered "Mind blowing"

"Raven was the one that healed you when you passed out" Bruce told me

"I knew i liked you for a reason" I told Rachel. Rachel just gave me a small smile

"Im really grateful for what you did for me and I owe you one Rachel"

"it's fine" she responded in a monotone voice "it's the least we could do since we found you covered in blood"

"Yeah Dude what happened to you?" Garfield asked

I hesitated for a minute "I was shot" I explained

"Shot that doesn't really make sense to me" Dick questioned "somone doesn't just get shot 3 times and get to live and tell a story"

I looked at Bruce and signed " I saw a guy next to my car I thought he needed some help but he shot me 3 times " i looked at Dick and Bruce who were in deep thoughts. Dick looked at Bruce nodding his head as if they were communicating telepathically with one another. This is seriously getting weird the Titans are here, for what?

"Why are they really here?" I asked Bruce

"Their here to protect you Kory, Their gonna be with you 24/7"

"You're funny Bruce" I laughed patting his shoulder

"Oh, oh your serious Bruce. I don't need Babysitting i can defend myself im not stupid"

"I know you're not Kory but your anger can drive you to do irrational thing"

"Anger wait what. Ok, Enough Bruce what's this all about?"

"Kory I was looking through the video of your shooting and the person that shot you was Assasin. That bastard showed his face in the security cameras before he shot them" I felt my heart sink into the bottom of my stomach "He's alive Kory, Assasin is alive and he's after you"

"This...This has to be a joke right Bruce" I said "He can't be alive, no one could have survived that explosion."

"I wish it was but it's the truth Kory and I don't know how he survived"

" Why the hell did I not know about this earlier Bruce, I had the right to know after all he did too me" I stood up "We have to go look for him now while we still have the chance"

"No" Bruce said

"What?" I was taken aback by what he had just said "you're kidding me. Bruce I have to go catch him"

"Listen to me Kory We're going to find this bastard but It will be under my rules and my watch do i make myself clear" he said "Right now i need to protect you and Ryan, thats why the Titans are here i need them to protect you" I nodded my head in disagreement looking at Bruce with determination.

"No Bruce,I can't let him keep hunting me down. Not anymore Im gonna do what I needed to do a really long time ago and thats kill Assasin if it's the last thing i do"

"We're not killers Kory" he snapped "we don't take justice into our own hands, we take down criminal and let the police handle the rest"

"Assasin isn't a criminal he's a killer, you don't understand Bruce you never do" i yelled "They will put him in Arkham and he'll escape just like he did last time"

"Listen too yourself Kory. Instead of agreeing with the protection,your already willing to get yourself killed by Assasin" Dick cut in"Just do it for Ryan, but in the mean time lay low and let us do the rest"

"Not gonna happen, while he's out their everyone's in danger including your team" i let out a sigh " Anyways I don't need your help and I clearly don't need your help either Bruce. This is my Fight not yours"

"You're off the case" Bruce said

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"You're not going anywhere you will be with the Titans at all time. Assasin is my problem now, you can't handle this case."

"NO!" I slammed my fist in the wall. Everyone stop doing what they were doing and looked at me and Bruce "you can do that Bruce"

"You're acting like a 5 year old who can't handle a simple order" he said getting up from his chair. I pushed him down on his chair again.

"You can't tell me what to do Bruce. Assasin made it personal with me, don't stick your nose where you're not welcome"

Bruce smacked my hand away and stood up trying to intimidate me which he managed to do "You're my Daughter and you live under my roof which makes it my Business."

"Bruce!" I said fustrated

"END. OF .DISCUSSION." he turned to Dick "Dick i want at least one member of your team with her at all time" Dick agreed as Bruce walked out of the living room leaving no room me to argue.

"So ummm that went well" Garfield said as he tried to lighten up the mood. "But umm Dude Who's Assasin?"Garfield asked

* * *

FINALLY chapter 5 done lol i love reading your reviews guys but im gonna go with 35 reviews to post the next chapter I would love to hear feedback from my lovely family members of fanfiction. Starting school soon so updaing maybe once a moth but idk yet guys stay tune. Will we finally find out what Assasin did to Kory's ex fiancé? Stay tune for the next chapter XoXo

-KickingAnders

p.s i have a Twitter account add me 1_girl01 or Starfirefacts you can ask me questions about the story and its progress or even personal questions. ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

"Don't mention that name" I snapped at Garfield. I immediately regret what i said when i saw Garfield sad eyes drop to the floor ignoring eye contact with me.

"What's your problem he was just asking" Rachel snapped back.

"You're right Rachel . Sorry…Sorry Gar I'm sorry" I shuttered. I can't tell them about Assassin, if they know too much about him it can make them potential targets and I'm off the case. What the hell Bruce he can't do this he just can't. Assassin is mine and he can attack me at any time and I won't be ready. I can't let them get involve in this mess what if they get killed? But…Yeah…I'm gonna do that. I can access the information from the bat-computer I don't need Bruce.

"KORY!" someone yelled at me killing my train of thought that I had.

"Huh?" Great response Kory I thought to myself "Sorry guys but it's better that you don't know anything about him"

"Kory" Garfield said "we're the Titans we kick bad guys butt it's what we do." everyone agreed with him.

"We're basically your shield. We need to know who he is" Rachel said

"I'm sorry but no. Not right now but i will tell you everything when the time is right" i told them getting up and grabbing my purse " I have to go"

"I'm coming with you" Dick said as he got up giving Barbara a kiss on the lips. She squealed in delight and asked for another kiss. I rolled my eyes, they should really get a room.

"No you don't. I'm fine I don't need you to babysit me" i told him walking out of the living room and into the kitchen with Dick hot on my heels. I was about to enter the kitchen when Dick grabbed me from my elbow and turned me around so i was facing him.

"Look Kory you can drop the big girl act. I have orders to follow i know you hate this as much as i do but hey at least I'm not complaining ever chance i get" Dick said said still holding on to my elbow.

"Ok. 1. let go of me. 2. I liked you way more when you kept your mouth shut and 3. I don't have a 3rd reason but i felt the need to put it their but that's not the point, I'm going to work and you're stay here, hang out with your girlfriend and friends and Leave. Me. Alone" I hissed. He looked at me very curiously...studying me.

"Have we meet before" he asked still holding on my elbow.

"No! Now get off me" i yelled

"Ok. Ok Geez I don't know how Bruce can put up with you" Dick said releasing my elbow

"Easy he ignores me just like you should do right now..…now shoo shoo I don't need you" i told him getting frustrated i was going to be late for work.

"Ok. I'll go start the car I'll be driving you to work then" Dick said

"Is that a question because it clearly sounded like you were tagging along with me" i questioned

"Its an order" he told me

I screamed in frustration and stomp my foot "Ay Dios Mio!"

"Bruce was right you act like a 5 year old" Dick started laughing " I can do this all day baby girl"

I could feel a vein in my forehead pop. "Don't Baby girl me" I hissed

"Tick Tock" Dick mock me "you're going to be late for work" I grabbed my phone from my purse and checked the time 9:30 great i'm gonna be late.

"Fine!" I told him giving up " I'm going to get Ryan and I'll meet you in the car" he agreed and left to the garage to get a car. I let out a sign and walked into the kitchen, i took Ryan from his crib and turned to look for Alfred who was coming out of the storage room.

"I'm taking Ryan with me Al ill be home around 5 and then ill take the team out to eat or something" well not really I might just leave them somewhere in Gotham, come back and chill.

"Alright Miss Anders be careful and have fun" He said as he continue with what he was doing. grabbing the baby's bag I walked outside just in time to see Dick park infront of the manor. He hopes out of the car opening the back seat taking Ryan from me and placing him in his baby seat, once he was buckled up i made sure everything was secured and he was strapped up i walked to the passenger side and took a seat waiting for Dick to drive off.

"So we're too" he asked putting on his seat belt.

"Since you want to tag along you're taking me to a coffee shop" i told him "To get some coffee"

He nods and started to drive off to a coffee shop. There was an awkward silence as we drove to get coffee it was getting really awkward and I decided to turned on the radio but they were just talking about celebrities or the weather which I eventually decided to turn off.

"What? You don't like some gossip stories about celebrities?" Dick asked me

"Not really i find it funny about the things they talk about"

"Yeah"

"So umm how long do you plan on staying?" I asked trying to make a conversation.

"Not long probably a few months, I'm not sure yet"

"Oh" was all I managed to say.

"What trying to get rid me…i mean us that fast" he joked

"Yeah" i said laughing

"Well after we catch Your guy well be out of here" he said sounding hurt by my response.

"That's not what I meant." I signed

"No it's cool i get it were strangers to you and we're basically walking into your life." he said looking at me.

I signed again "it's not that" I took a deep breath and started playing with a strand of my hair "I just don't want people to get hurt because of me. There's been enough death in the family and to have you guys in my life scares the shit out of me and I don't want any of you to get hurt because of me."

"I understand but we've dealt with danger before probably more dangerous than your situation and I know this may sound crazy but it's something that we're willing to do for you." he said

"But you guys barely know me?" i told him

"Told you it would sound crazy" he chuckled

"Actually it doesn't sound as crazy as you may think" I laughed a little "I missed judge you Dick, you're not a Dick like I thought you would be."

"OK... OK let's start all over again then" he cleared his throat "Hi my name is Dick Grayson but you can call me Richard" he said extending one of his hands while the other one was on the wheel.

I grasped his hand "Nice to meet you Richard I'm Kory Anders"

"It's nice to finally meet you Kory" he told me smiling

We talked for a bit getting to know each other and I swore that it was as if I was seeing a different side of the Robin that I'm once knew back when we were teenagers. We eventually found a coffee shop and Dick pulled into an empty parking spot.

"What do you want?" He says as he got off the car.

"Can you get me a french vanilla cappuccino with sugar please " I told him opening my purse and handing him a 20 dollar bill.

"Don't worry it's on me" he said

"No, Its fine here take the money" i said

He ignored me and walked off into the coffee shop I sighed and place the 20 dollar bill on his seat. He's gonna have to get the money.

I looked at my reflection on the rear view mirror and saw a man standing on top of the roof. Creepy much, probably some construction people working. I checked the time 5 minutes already passed and Richard wasn't coming out. What's taking so long? He should have been out like 3 minutes ago. Out of curiosity I looked back at the roof to see the the man standing their, I leaned closer to see that he was just standing there staring at something or someone. But I could make out what he was seeing or dressed ! That wasn't a construction worker I quickly got out of the car looking at the roof just to see that no one was standing there.

"Sorry the line was a little longer than I thought it would be " Richard said as he approached the car " What's up with you? Don't tell me you were going to go inside and look for me"

"No I just… nothing never mind" i told him getting back inside the car.

"OK here's your cappuccino and these are yours" he said handing me the 20 dollar bill and my cappuccino. I thanked him and grabbed the 20 dollar bill and placed it back into my purse without any argument. I took a sip of my cappuccino still deep in thought of what i saw. Was it just a person working or just my imagination?

"Did you see anything strange up in that building?" i asked. It may sound crazy but i had to ask ever since i was attacked I've been seeing crazy things and it's driving me crazy.

"No nothing" he said taking a sip of his coffee. "Why? Is their something i need to know"

"No i just thought i saw something strange" I told him "but i guess it was nothing"

"Are you sure" he asked

"Yeah I'm sure Richard thanks" i told him drinking some of my cappuccino still deep in though.

"Ok so now we're are we going?" Richard asked me after a few minutes of silence making me lose my train of thought.

"Umm Fabian's photography it's straight ahead" i told him

We drove for another 5 minutes until we reach Fabian's photography Richard pulled into an empty parking spot and turned off the car. We both got out of the car and Dick opened the back seat taking Ryan out as well, I walked next to him and grabbed the baby bag making sure that some toys were inside for Ryan since he can be fussy at time I closed the door of the car waiting for Richard so we could go inside.

"Is that all?" Richard asked me as he locked the car I nodded my head.

We started walking but I stopped once i saw a familiar figure standing in the corner of the street. I knew I made a mistake once I turned too see who it was, my body was frozen in place I couldn't do anything but stand their in shock standing in the corner of the street was none other than … Assassin

"Richard" I whispered

"Yeah?" he stopped walking looking at me curiously but before I could say anything else Assassin pulled out 2 guns behind his back and started shooting straight towards us.

* * *

 _ **I decided to post another chapter guys ^_^ keep the comments coming i hope you enjoy this chapter. I have new stories in my mind i want to write so go ahead and go vote! Poll vote is in my profile so vote guys i wanna hear what you guys wanna read next. Sorry for the grammar on this chapter guys i wanted to get this chapter out for you guys. :)**_

 **New Story ideas:**

 **1.** Marked- vampire story love, drama and tragedy. Life is great living it at the fullest but what happens when your dragged into a life you thought never existed and to make it worse theirs a clan of evil vampires that want to make you their power weapon. Kory life will take a turn for better or worse.

 **2.** Unforgivable- Dick Grayson brother committed suicide after being betrayed by a heartless and ambitious woman who only played with his emotions. He will stop at nothing to avenge his brother's death. But what happens when he falls In love with the woman that "killed" his brother

 **3\. Promise:** Kory ended her abusive relationship after it almost caused her, her life but what happens when her husband returns pleading for forgiveness will she forgive him or will it have another outcome.

 **4.**. **The one that couldn't love** -Kori Anders just graduated from nursing school. She meets Xavier Reed Who offers her a job nursing his boss who became paralyze waste down and sentenced to a wheelchair.

 **VOTING END ON JANUARY 25th SO HURRY AND DECIDE GUYS!**


End file.
